


The Bed is Too Small (That's Okay, They Don't Mind)

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [1]
Category: GURPS, Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, I can't decide if this is modern or canon so whatever, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Possible AU, Repetition, Sharing a Bed, Vague, Wordcount: 100, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Three people find comfort in one another after a long day (of shooting baddies and dealing with the Supernatural, probably).





	The Bed is Too Small (That's Okay, They Don't Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> that awkward moment when the title is longer than the fic lmao

They fall onto the bed, all three of them. It doesn’t matter that the bed is too small, or that the room is too cold. They are too tired to worry about such things. 

They fall onto the bed and arrange themselves haphazardly. Limbs drape over limbs. Bodies press against bodies. There is laughter as they attempt to navigate the space, twisting and turning and accepting the contact for what it is.  

Falling onto the bed means letting the world go, just for a little while. Exhaustion creeps into their bones; the laughter fades into comfortable silence, and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dez belongs to me!  
> Anaïs belongs to @humorless_hexagon  
> Nick belongs to @bagobats on tumblr
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans  
> Kudos/comments are love!


End file.
